


Sing

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Jazz - Freeform, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{ DISCONTINUED }</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing

Eren Yeager loved jazz with all his heart. He loved to sing; it was his passion. The jazz club he sang at was open late on Fridays and Saturdays. He always stayed as late as he could. The workers always loved him staying until closing time.

 

There was a lovely lady who came there every night. She had long blonde hair and had beautiful blue eyes. Eren always knew her name. It sounded so pretty to him. Historia. He loved the way it sounded.

 

Historia was a talented person. She sounded absolutely beautiful when she sang. Her saxophone skills are amazing, and god damn that trumpet. 

 

Eren loved singing with her. After they sang together they would usually just sit and talk.

 

“Hey, Eren? I have a friend who is  really amazing at saxophone. I thought maybe you two could do a song together.” She says after taking a drink of her martini. 

 

“That sounds fun. How good are we talking? Like John Coltrane good?” He asks leaning over the small table they were sitting at.

 

Historia rolls her eyes. “Nobody can be John Coltrane good, Eren.” She says back. “But I would say he is better than me.”

 

Eren sat back in his seat then crossed his arms. “Alright... What’s his name? What does he do for a living?”

 

“His name is Erwin Smith. He works at some boring business company for advertising. But, once you hear him play his saxophone you’ll think he doesn’t do anything other than play.” She takes Eren’s hand. “He’s crazy sexy, too, Eren. Unbelievably hot.” Historia winked at Eren.

 

His face completely flushed red and he brought his free hand to his face. “Oh, my god, Historia.” 

 

“What? I thought you’d be interested in his looks, that's all…” 

 

“Okay.. maybe I was a little interested...” Eren blushed a little more then pulls his hand away from his face. “When can I meet him?” He says eagerly. 

 

“Well, he usually comes here every Friday night and… well it's Friday so he should be here shortly.” Historia sits back in her seat. “I think he’s actually going to perform tonight so you can listen to his amazing sax skills.” She throws her arms to the side slightly. She talks with her hands a lot. “Oh! And he’s a hell of a good dancer.”

 

“That’s really cool,” Eren smiles then looks down into his own martini. “Maybe he could give me dance lessons.”

 

“Yeah… He can take you to his studio apartment and teach you. It’s fucking gigantic, Eren. So huge.”  Historia looks Eren in the eyes and laughs loudly. “He’s a fancy mother fucker.  _ And  _ he’s hot!”

 

“Okay, alright, Historia. He’s pretty much perfect, I get it.” He says with a laugh and an eye roll. 

 

Historia shook her head slightly. “His eyebrows are kind of… huge but whatever. He’s still really attractive. Ah.. speak of the devil.” Historia smiles then look at the front of the small club while Erwin walked in.

 

Erwin Smith was wearing a black tux. It fit perfectly on his muscular figure. Eren couldn’t help but stare at him. He sat down next to Historia.

 

“Hi, Erwin!” She yells then hugs him. “Oh, okay, so this is Eren Yaeger.” Historia turns to Eren. “Eren, this is Erwin. Erwin, this is Eren.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Eren.” He holds out his hand then shakes Eren’s. His voice is low and smooth and just so calming. Eren’s heart skipped a beat when he heard his voice, _and_ _god damn he is fucking gorgeous._

 

“I.. uh.. Yeah.. nice to meet you too..” The flush from Eren’s cheek traveled up to his hairline. Eren looked at Historia with a slightly panicked look on his face. 

 

“So, Erwin.” Historia begins. “I told Eren all about you.”

 

“Is that so?” He smiles his signature ‘lady killer smile’ at Eren. Historia smiles sweetly. “Yeah. I told him you played and sang.” Erwin smiled widely. 

 

“Eren is a singer too! He’s really good. And i was hoping you two could do a piece together. I think you two would sound wonderful together.” Historia says loudly. “Please.. You guys would be so awesome together.”

 

Erwin looks at Historia, then at Eren. “I think that would be wonderful. I’d love to hear you sing.” He says happily.

 

Eren nodded. “Yeah. That would be awesome I would really love to hear you play sax. Historia said you are an amazing saxophone player.” 

 

“Well, what can I say?” Erwin says with a low laugh. 

 

“I’m really excited to hear you play.” 

 

“Thank you. And I’m excited to hear you sing sometimes.”  

 

Eren smiles sweetly. 

 

Historia looks at the both of them. “Maybe the three of us can go back to Erwin’s place and we can all play together. If that's alright with you, Erwin.” 

 

The older man nods his head. “Yeah that's fine with me.”

 

“Great!” She says then claps her hands together. Erwin looked down at his watch then stood up. “I’m going on in ten. See you later.” He straightened out his jacket then walked away.  

 

Both of them watched him walk away. Historia turned towards Eren. “He’s quite handsome, huh?” She asks. 

 

Eren nodded. “Dreamy.” They both laughed and Eren took a sip of his drink. “He is really hot, I gotta say.” 

 

“See! I told you.” Historia hits Eren’s shoulder lightly. He scratches the back of his head and laughs again. 

 

“I’m so excited to hear him play.” He leaned his head on his hand. “He looks like a person who is crazy good at everything, and I’m sure he is good at everything, to be honest.” 

 

Historia nodded. “Pretty much. He is amazing at so many things. And that whole face thing. He’s definitely doing that thing right.”

 

“Definitely,” he said with a small laugh. 

 

Historia looked down at her fancy ass watch then looked up at Eren. “Erwin should be on shortly.” She says excitedly. And Historia was right. The stage lights lite up and Erwin came out with a couple other people. A lady with tied up brown hair and large glasses. The other member was a shorter man with black hair and an undercut. 

 

Eren turned to look at the stage more. “God, even his friends are all super hot.” He says leaning on his palm. Historia smiles and bites her lip gently. “Shh they’re gonna start.”

 

Eren nods, paying attention to the stage. 

 

Erwin ways on sax, of course. The man with the undercut was singing and the woman ways playing guitar. 

 

_ Erwin looked so sexy standing up on the stage… shit that was kinda gay.  _ Eren thinks to himself then rubs his forehead with a small laugh.

 

The woman with the brown hair and Erwin started playing. 

 

“Wow..” He whispers under his breath. “He is really amazing…” Eren says. Historia smiled and nodded.

 

The man with the undercut started to sing and  _ woah.  _

 

All of them together sounded absolutely beautiful. It sounded so smooth and perfect. 

 

Once they finished playing Eren looked over to Historia. “Holy shit they were amazing!” He whispers.

 

“I know, right? And how was Erwin?” She whispers back.

 

“He sounded absolutely amazing… And his friends. So amazing..” He says.Then Erwin and his other two band members followed him over to where Historia and Eren are sitting.

 

“Hey guys! You sounded so awesome.” She says when they all sit down. “I haven’t introduced you to my friend. His name is Eren Yeager. He really liked your performance.”

 

Eren blushed slightly and the lady with the ponytail shook Eren’s hand enthusiastically. “Hello! I’m Hanji Zoe! That’s Levi Ackerman.” She pointed to Levi. “So you liked our performance?”  She asks loudly.

 

“Um.. Yeah I thought it was so beautiful.” Eren says happily. He looked at Erwin who was leaning on his hand and looking back at Eren. Eren blushed darker then looked away quickly.

 

Levi looked at the two then rolled his eyes. “I’m going to get a beer.” He says then goes to sit at the bar.

 

Historia looks at Hanji then smiles. She stands up then grabs Hanji’s hand. “Let's go sit at the bar with Levi.” Hanji nods then follow Historia.

 

Erwin watches them leave then turns to look at Eren. “I’m glad you liked our performance.” 

 

Eren laughed then scratched the back of his head. “No problem. It sounded so amazing. You all are really talented.”

 

“Thank you.” He says with a smile. “I still would really like to hear you sing. Maybe tonight you could come over?”

 

Eren nodded slowly. “Yeah. I could come over.” He smiles at Erwin, and Erwin smiles back. 

 

“Alright. That sounds good.”  Eren took a small sip out of his drink then looked into his lap. 

 

“How old are you, Eren?” Eren looks back up to Erwin.

 

“Oh.. I’m twenty-three,” he says with a smile.

 

Erwin hums slightly then sits back in his seat. “You’re pretty young. I’m thirty-eight.”

 

“You’re thirty-eight? You look younger than you actually are.” They both laugh. “How long have you been playing saxophone?” He asks.

 

He thinks for a moment. “I think for about 19 years now.”

 

“Wow. That’s a long time. No wonder you’re so good at it.” He says with a smile.

 

“How long have you been singing?” 

 

“Um.. I started singing when I was 15 so… 8 years now.” 

 

“That's pretty impressive,” Erwin smiles at Eren. “Do you want to go? It’s getting pretty late.”

 

“Thank you and sure.” Eren and Erwin stand up and walk over to Historia, Levi, and Hanji. “Hey, we’re gonna hit the road.” 

 

Historia looked at Eren. “I’ll pick you up in the morning. Don’t have too much fun.” She winks. Historia is totally drunk.

 

Erwin rolls his eyes. “Alight then. Night, guys.” He said then the two of them started to head out of the club.

 

Erwin’s car is a black  Pagani Huayra. Crazy expensive and fancy looking.  Erwin has one of the fanciest cars Eren has ever seen. “Wow…” Eren looks at Erwin’s car with a big smile on his face.  Erwin watches Eren then smiles widely. “You can get in.” 

 

“O-Oh, okay.” Eren blushed then gets in the car. They both buckle up then Erwin starts driving home. “How old were you when you started your band?” He asks while looking at Erwin.

 

Erwin kept his eyes on the road. “I think when I was thirty-two.” 

 

“Ah.. So you guys have been in a band for a while. That's really cool.” Eren smiles and Erwin nods.

 

“Yeah. We all loved to perform so we thought a band was a good idea.” He pauses for a moment. “One of our band members, Levi, he quit the band for a year because he was going through a lot of stuff with his family and all that. So we didn’t really play for a while. But he did end up getting better with  his family. He’s different though… It’s kind of weird.”

 

“Different? Like how?” 

 

“He just seems like he doesn’t really care about anything. Or like he’s mad at everyone.” Eren watched him while he talked. He could see his slight pained expression. “Oh… So you two have been friends for a long time?” 

 

“Yeah. I guess we have always really been there for each other.” Eren nodded. “That’s enough about me. I want to hear more about you.”

 

“Oh.. um.. Well..” Eren looked down into his lap. “When I was little my family adopted a girl named Mikasa into our family. Her parents died in a car accident. And.. um.. My mom was murdered and my dad left us.”

 

Erwin looked at him for a moment. “That’s horrible.”

 

“Yeah. We just stayed with a friend, Armin. He’s really sweet and nice. I live with my sister. We are doing pretty good now.”

 

“It's good that you’re back on your feet. And I'm sorry about your mother.”

 

“Yeah and it’s fine. Singing helps distract me from thinking about it. I started a couple years after she died.” Erwin nods his head slowly before pulling into the parking garage. He parked then touched the side of Eren’s cheek. 

 

The younger boy tears up suddenly then hides his face in his hands out of embarrassment. “I’m sorry. We just met and i’m already crying in front of you.” Eren tries to rub the tears away from his eyes. Erwin pulled his hands away then wipes away the small tear that fell from his eye. He pulled Eren into a tight hug.

 

“It’s alright.” He rubbed small circle on Eren’s back.

 

Eren smiled then hugged him back. “Thanks, Erwin.” He pulled away then rubbed his eyes. “No problem.” Erwin stroked his cheek one more time then got out of the car. Eren followed the other. 

 

Erwin and Eren make their way up to Erwin’s large studio apartment. His apartment is very opened and bright. There wasn’t much color in his apartment, only really grays and browns.

 

“Woah… It’s so pretty… And clean. Wow.” Eren looked at Erwin then looked around his apartment some. Erwin smiled at him. 

 

“We usually practice here and Levi is a clean freak. He can’t focus if my apartment is a mess.” Eren giggles quietly. “Hey, what song are you gonna sing for me?”

 

Eren thinks for a moment. “I really like Sing by Travis.” He says excitedly.

 

“Alright.” He smiles then sits on his couch. “Go ahead,” He says softly.

 

Eren nods shyly then takes a deep breath. 

 

_ “Baby, you've been going so crazy _

_ Lately, nothing seems to be going right _

_ So low, why do you have to get so low _

_ You're so, you've been waiting in the sun too long,” _

 

“Holy shit…” Erwin thinks to himself. He sounded so absolutely beautiful. He was even giving the original a run for its money.

 

“ _ But if you sing, sing, sing, sing, sing, sing _

_ For the love you bring won't mean a thing _

_ Unless you sing, sing, sing, sing _

 

_ Colder crying on your shoulder _

_ Hold her, and tell her everything's gonna be fine _

_ Surely, you've been going too early _

_ Hurry 'cos no one's gonna be stopped _

_ Na na na na _

 

_ But if you sing, sing, sing, sing, sing, sing _

_ For the love you bring won't mean a thing _

_ Unless you sing, sing, sing, sing, sing, sing _

 

_ Baby, there's something going on today _

_ But I say nothing, nothing, nothing _

_ Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing _

 

_ But if you sing, sing, sing, sing, sing, sing _

_ For the love you bring won't mean a thing _

_ Unless you sing, sing, sing, sing, sing,”  _

 

Erwin sits back onto the couch, amazed with how good he is at singing. 

 

_ “Ohh baby sing, sing, sing, sing, sing, sing _

_ For the love you bring won't mean a thing _

_ Unless you sing, sing, sing, sing.’’ _


End file.
